Lorenzo Verhoeven
Lorenzo Verhoeven (Milona, 21 July 4135 - Romula, 13 April 4220) was an istalian politician who has served as Parlamentarians, President of the Council of Ministers (HoG) and President of the Republic in the end of the 42nd century, member and since 4170 National Secretary of the Istalian Social Liberal Party. Verhoeven was President of the Istalian Republic since 4190 to 4203 for four terms and is remembered for his foundamental committment in the fight against the terrorism which has hit Istalia in the end of the 42nd century. Early life As can be inferred from the name, he is the youngest son of Willem Verhoeven, who came from Saridan when he was just five years following his parents, Isaac and Rielle Verhoeven, refugees escaped form the Saridanese regime arrived in Istalia in 4093. After having played in the youth progressive organizations, he graduated from the State University of Milona in International Law approached meanwhile to PSLI. Meanwhile in the neighborhood where he grew up, the so-called District Duntrekker District, on the outskirts of Milona, former Lazzaretto local, where grew up in the last century the largest saridanese community in Istalia (over 1 million people in all the nation), Verhoeven became known as one of the leading activists for the integration of the community into the istalian society and because of this, after graduation, he was chosen to follow the Committee for saridanese relations of the istalian delegation to the World Congress. Political life Party Politics Then as candidate in the constituency of Padagna Center among the Social Liberals lists, is elected to the Chamber, thanks to the support of the large saridanese community, where it became part of the Commission for International Affairs and then move on to the Commission for Integration Policies, and later, become one of the closest collaborators of the Secretary Scialoja, his predecessor, he has dedicated the last years of Scialoja leadership to the Progressive Alliance helping to tighten the links between the member parties (it was an idea of Verhoeven the initiative of the API Committee on decentralization to harmonize policies of the Alliance with those definitely federalist of MFI). Under the leadership of Verhoeven PSLI has cooperated at best way with the allies of the A.P.I. and together them they reach to lead the nations almost without interruption since the second half of the 60's to the end of the Century. In 4170 PSLI National Congress Verhoeven, Dauphin of Scialoja, was elected National Secretary at 35 years old, the youngest of all the party history. President of the Council of Ministers Verhoeven, became the major exponent of the Alliance of Progressives, led two times the Government between 4174 and 4180 and then between 4183 and 4186, with which was confirmed the devolutive policies started under the Khan Government and were improved the welfare and the social policies thanks to the large majorities which in these years gained the A.P.I. President of the Republic while in 4186 won the run to the Presidency against the PPI's leader Elide Ceglini supported by the A.P.I. coalition which for two consecutive elections gain an overwhelming majority with which they improves real social democratic policies, with high welfare levels, incomes redistributions and customers and environment protections. Under his second Presidency the Nation was attacked by a wantunian terrorist group (Worker's Revolutionary Front for the Liberation of Wantuni) and after formed a Government of National Unity with all the national parties led the Country through one of the most difficult moment of the Istalian Republic. To face with more efficency the terrorist menace Verhoeven asked to the Parliament Special Power which was confirmed and with which he introduced different measures to contrast the terrist threat. During his third mandate however, the increase of his power and the even great restriction in the freedoms and rights of citizens caused a fracture into the Government of National Unity which led to the formation of the Democratic Front as opposition to the Alliance for the Government for the Nation and the Republic. Under Verhoeven Istalian established the Istalian Protectorate of the Kalopian Free State of Mossavi, a protectorate on the Kalopian region of Mossavi which was recognized also by the incoming new centralized Government of the Union of Kalopia-Wantuni. After the end of the terrorist crisis, Verhoeven gave back the Special Power but the explosion of the corruption scandal in 4201 pushed the opposition to put itself at the head of a great popular movement which demanded the resignation of President and Government. In 4203, with the majority decimate by the Judiciary and Romula flooded by almost one milion of persons, finally Verhoeven presented its resignation just some month before the next elections announcing also its retirement from the politics. Last Years After the retirement from the politics, Verhoeven turned to manage some investment and also an association for the assistance of the profugees. He was called several times to testify into different trials during the long season of corruption scandals which involved the politics of Istalia and which called before the judges over than 300 parliamentarians and 1200 local politicians. Verhoeven despite several allegations and some investigations, was never involved in the scandals or into the trials as accused. The very last years were almost totally devoted to the family, especially to the five grandchildern. 13 April 4220 at 85 he was victim of an hearth attack into his Romula's appartament where he addressed to a conferences at the Enrico Bergson's University. Category:Istalian politicians Category:Istalia Category:Politics of Istalia Category:Istalian people Category:History of Istalia